


My Sweet Prince

by zhyn



Series: Cigarettes and glasses [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga is antsy over the fitting for his prince costume. Tsutsui almost loses patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Prince

"No! Stop it I'm not your damned pincushion!" Kaga's voice rose above the controlled chaos, and the two girls jumped aside as Kaga stormed out of the makeshift changing area. Some of the props crew scurried away before Kaga could run them over. He pointed to Tsutsui, busy by the sound system controls, and said, "You do it, at least you won't make me bleed to death."

Tsutsui sighed. Trust Kaga to know that he was the only boy in their class to get high marks in home economics. "I'll do it." He got the strips of lace and braid they were trying to add to the outfit and pins and instructions from the costume designers, before following Kaga to their makeshift changing room. A few minutes of behooved silence passed, before he said, "Kaga, they were only trying to fix your costume."

"I don't give a damn, they could be more careful - ow, you're not doing much better." Kaga didn't like this one bit, but at least Tsutsui wasn't pricking him with pins all the time. "Who said I was going to dress up as a fucking prince for this play, anyway?" he muttered, fidgeting as the raspy material scratched his arms.

Tsutsui refused to mention the overwhleming majority of the girls had voted for Kaga to be the prince of their class play, and he privately believed a lot of the boys also voted in Kaga's favor, if only to avoid the itchy outfit. Kaga kept lifting his arms to get as much of the cloth away from his skin, and it was keeping him from doing this right.

"Kaga, if you don't stay still I won't finish this." Even the normally patient Tsutsui was getting annoyed, kneeling before Kaga as he made sure the length was correct. As he did so his hands would occasionally brush against Kaga's thighs, and it made him hot inside.

"It's fucking hot." Kaga fidgeted, restless, and as he fanned himself the shirt hitched up, ruining the line of his basting. Tsutsui grabbed hold of a length of lace, twisting and wrapping them around Kaga's wrists. "What the hell?"

"Stay still so I can get finish this!"

Kaga fumed in silence. Tsutsui finished the pinning and it weighed heavily on his mind, what he can do for a reward. His position in front of the other boy gave him ideas, all of them naughty. Tsutsui thought, 'I might as well give in, since I'm on my knees already.'

He smiled, flushing pink. "Good. Now I'll give you a reward for being so obedient."

Kaga choked on his cry as Tsutsui unzipped his pants and proceeded to perform his reward.


End file.
